More Then Blood Brothers
by collegegurl12
Summary: What happens when someone is messing with poor Jack? Welp Bobby makes it his bussiness and steps in, but what if he was alittle too late. Review k...one-shot


Bobby Mercer sighed as he pulled the car up quickly in front of the huge building that held him captive for so many years. He was so glad that he had finally gotten out of that hell hole they had called high school. Normally a guy like Bobby would love high school. Loving the feel of being in power of so many people. But not poor old Bobby. He hated having to be there everyday. Having to listen to the teachers talk none stop. How much could one man take!

He had made a promise to himself from the moment he stepped out of the room that he wasn't going to ever show his face around there again. But sadly there he was. Breaking another damn promise, but this time it was all because of his ma. When she had came to him in such distress begging him to pick Jack up because she was swamped with such paper work with the upcoming adoption of some kid. Normally Bobby would of said hell no and went on his way. But being that his ma had asked him he had no other choice but to say yes.

He was a softie when it came to her.

Sighing once more Bobby reached into his jean pocket quickly fishing out a pack of cigerattes. Almost all gone. He frowned as he poped one out and placed it between his parted lips. Just as he reached forwards to grab the burning lighter his eyes caught sight of a teacher (he guessed since not many adults hung out in front of the school) who was giving him a death glare. Probably trying to tell him not to smoke. He smirked as he nodded at him, only receiving a disgusted look. Rolling his eyes grasped the lighter in one hand as he lit the cigeratte.

Taking a long drag he turned his eyes onto the digatle clock. It was only five past three. He racked the back of his brain trying to remember just when school let out.

Jackie better hurry his ass up, he thought as he felt himself start to get anxious. He wasn't much of a waiter. Wanting nothing more then to floor it and drive as far away from the school as possible.

He had so many memories of that place.

So many things that could have been ignored.

Taking another long drag he just had enough time to blow the smoke out when the passenger door was suddenly jerked open with such force that the whole car shook. He snapped to attention as he turned toward Jack.

What he saw had him frowning. Had him reaching out with a shaking hand trying to figure out if he should touch his face or not. He knew he must look a sight. Finally something that Bobby Mercer speechless. But the way Jack's face looked had his heart pounding in his ears. Had him wanting to reach over and hug Jack in a death grip never letting him go.

"Wh.." He started to say but suddenly his mouth felt dry. No words could be formed. But he didn't need to say anything since at that excat moment Jack opened his mouth. His voice coming out harsher then intended.

"Drop it Bobby!" He snapped at him getting tired quickly of the shocked expression on his face. It wasn't like it was the first time he had seen him with bruises before. And sadly he knew it wouldn't be the last time either. "Let's just get home so I can sleep ok." He whispered a lot softer this time after he saw the hurtful look cross Bobby's face. Reaching up with a shaky hand he rubbed at his left temple. A headache of the century was coming on.

Bobby snapped his mouth shut as he gripped the steering wheel with both hands. His knuckles instantly turning white as he faced forwards. Not wanting to glance at Jack in fear he may do or say something that could get him into more trouble then ever.

After a few moments of silence Bobby had had enough. So thats what was going to happen. Jack was going to act like nothing happened. He was going to let his captives off with out any punishment! Damn it Bobby was tired of that. Tired of allowing Jack the right to choose his own life.

He flicked on the turn signal and pulled into a parking lot. Ignoring Jack's curious glance as he parked the car. Turning it off he moved around and glared at Jack.

"What happened kid?" He asked in a soft voice. Surprising both of them a ton.

Jack wasn't more then fourteen years old and didn't dersearve what he was going through. And before they went home Bobby was going to make sure he had a long list of names on his shit list.

"Bobby..." Jack's voice was full of defeat. He wanted nothing more then to just go home and sleep. Not wanting to fight with Bobby at all. "Can we please go home." He whispered more in a pleaing voice.

Bobby let out a hellish growl as he slammed his hands against the steering wheel hard. He didn't take notice of Jack's frightened stance as he moved closer to the passenger door. His hands coming up to shield off any attacks that may come his way. His eyes opened with fright. Bobby continued to hit the steering wheel for a good few seconds before a whimper caught his attention.

"Fuck!" He whispered harshly under his breath as he turned quickly around and saw just how much he was affecting Jacke. "Jackie I'm sorry." He said softly as he reached out once more this time allowing his hand to rest on Jack's cheek. Ignoring the way the kid stiffened and flinched at his touch. Bobby didn't evne know he was doing it but his hands was now caressing Jack's tainted flesh. "Jackie I just want to help you..Why can't you just tell me what happened so I can help you."He whispered in a soothing voice as he felt himself leaning closer to Jack's shaking form.

"Because Bobby nothing happened." He whispered in a strangeled voice.

Taking a few deep breaths Bobby tried to stay calm but that method his ma had taught him, counting to ten was not working. He growled low under his breath as he looked deep into Jack's eyes. "Wjy are you profecting themm Jackie!" His voice demanded an answer. And an answer he was sure going to get.

Jack sighed as he stayed up against the passanger door. The hard handle digging into the back of his spine. But he made no move to move away, wanting nothing more then to be a distants away from Bobby. "I...I just..I don't wanna talk about." He mumbled at a loss for words as he lowered his head downwards.

The burning end of his cigeratte witch was forgotten was dropping ashes onto the leather seat. But he payed it no mind as he reached up and threw the cigeratte out of the rolled down window. "I just want to be able to help you bro." He whispered softly wondering if he should change his tatics. If he was softer and nicer maybe Jack would tell him.

Tears sprang to poor Jackie's eyes as he continued to stare at the dirty floor board. His feet shuffle about the best they can in the cramped postion. He did want to tell Bobby. He wanted to shout it out into the world so someone could take care of his problem. But he was scared. Scared and ashamed because he was so weak. That after being with the Mercers (The toughest family in Detroit) for a few years he had yet to grow stronger. Probably even ore weaker if that was able.

He just wanted to be able to protect himself. Not depend on everyone else in his life.

Reaching up he rubbed at his jaw. Still sore from the sucker punch it had received today. "I.." He sighed shaking his head. Tears streamed down his face making him look even more pothetic. "There's somebody at school who's messing with me."

At that comment Bobby felt the rage enter him. He had willed himself to be cam for that long but now he was furious. Nobody messed with a Mercer and got away with it. If his brothers didn't see to that he was sure as hell going to. Poor Jack was going through enough as it is and didn't need more to top it off.

"Who is it?"

Those words sent Jack reeling backwards. The hard edge to Bobby's tone made him cringe as he continued to shake his head. "It's nobody Bobby." He whispered feeling slightly bad for his attacker. He knew Bobby had one thing on his mind.

DEATH

"Is it a boy at school?" Bobby questioned just trying to get a name out of him. It had to be a boy.

Well inless Jack was an even more fairy then he thought. If it was a girl then the term Butch had gotten a lot worse since he was a kid at school. He felt a laught enter him but made sure not to let it out. In case Jack took offense to it and just shut down like he had done many times before.

Jack shook his head. His eyes still downcast.

"Ok." Bobby whispered pushing himself backwards into the seat. His hands coming up to grip the steering wheel with force as he grounded out the next words. He prayed he was wrong about this one. "Is...is it a girl?" He asked softly not wanting to see the anger in Jack's eyes.

"Bobby!" The young boy screeched a faint blush staining his cheeks as he thought about a girl beating him up. Doing half the things his attacker had done to him. He did catch the sigh of relief and smile on Bobby's face from the corner of his eyes. He frowned rolling his eyes. When was Bobby ever gonna change.

"Ok..so if it's not a girl and if it's not a boy, then whot he hell is hurting you?" He asked softly bring a hand up to push some hair out of his face. He turned to Jack and felt his heart contracting at the pained look grazing his face. He wished he could reach over and just take all of his pain away.

Jack brough his lower lip into his mouth and sucked on it. Trying to figure out if he should say something or not. It was wrong what he attacker was doing to him. Sighing he reached out and crossed his arms. Turning fully to face Bobby.

"It's...well...It has to be wrong what he's doing to me. He could get into tons of trouble. But everytime I try and get away he say's he'll hurt me worse." Jack whispered in a broken voice. By this time his nose was running to the point of disgust. He reached up and rubbed the back of his sleeve on his nose. Catching the snot and a look of sickness from Bobby.

"I thought you said it wasn't a boy at school?" Bobby asked confused. Wondering just where Jack was going with all of this.

"It's not."

Bobby squinted his eyes as he stared at Jack. He felt his body stiffen and his blood run cold. He dind't know why but that sentence made him feel suddenly sick to his stomach. He reached up to rub at his tired eyes. Clearing his throat alittle as his heart pounded in his ears. "Ok..um..who is it Jackie?" He asked in a calm voice. A soothing one.

By this time Jack had stopped crying. Being all cried out. He reached up and rubbed at his sore and puffy eyes. Tears drying on his rosey cheeks. He didn't want to tell Bobby but he knew if he didn't this tortue would never stop.

"My attacker is my History teacher." He mumbled ashamed.

The words repeated themselves over and over in his mind as his hands seemed to grip the wheel even tighter. He couldn't seem to understand the words that had escaped baby Jack's mouth. He used the term baby because no matter what Jack would always be the baby Mercer, always Bobbie's baby brother. He felt his heart stop as tears stung his wide eyes. He couldn't believe that something that horrible was happening to Jack. That he hadn't noticed the signs, that he hadn't been able to protect Jack.

Jack who was currently getting himself under control turned slowly to stare at Bobby. He waited a few minutes to see if Bobby was going to say anything, but as time ticked away and still nothing escaped his brothers parted mouths he sighed. Clearing his throat he reached out with a shaky hand and laid it on Bobby's stiffen shoulder muscle.

"Bobby it's fine." Jack whispered softly.

Bobby couldn't believe his baby brother! He was just going to let something as big as this go! Just not even think about it again. Well he wasn't! A loud growl escaped him as he jumped out of the car. His fast movements causing Jack to let out a squeak. He followed suite wondering where Bobby was going with his hands clenched by his sides.

"Bobby?"

He questioned softly but got no answer as the eldest Mercer marched into the school. As he did that Jack instantly knew that things were not gonna turn out good for his History Teacher. He grinned alittle but felt fear enter his body. Would Bobby be ok? He questioned silently as he rushed after him. His baggy clothes falling swishing out behind him as he threw open the double doors. Ignoring the harsh, strange looks from the others.

* * *

_**Review k...this is just a one-shot. I may write another one-shot with Bobby confronting the history teacher. Lol..im not sure yet. This may not be that good, but I just came up with it a few nights ago and has been working on it. I like it and thats all that matters lol..welp review k...**_


End file.
